The Terrifying Trio- Gotham's Heroes
by TheMaskedRacoon
Summary: What if Batman was replaced with Naruto characters? Watch "Shade" (Kakashi), "Raven" (Sasuke), and "Fox" (Naruto) battle insane and villainous people like the "Scarecrow", "Killer Shark", and Pain "The King of Crime" to protect the citizens of Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

**The Terrifying Trio- Gotham's Heroes**

First Fic so please, CONSTRUCTIVE critisms only. I do not own Batman (Wish I did) or Naruto (again, wish I did). They belong to DC Comics and Shonen Jump, respectively.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" One of her officers asked. Commisioner Tsunade looked out the Police Station as rain poured over Gotham City. She really hated this city; at least, she hated the scum that lived here. It was bad enough that Orochimaru's gang were spreading corruption faster than her forces could deal with them. Now, more and more freaks were showing up. Kakuzu, with his fasination with birds, was taking priceless things left and right. Killer Shark was tearing up sections of Gotham. Both had been stopped only by the Shade, a man wearing all black with a mop of silver hair. He recently had a couple sidekicks appearing with him, and they were helping stop large amounts of crime. However, some were still unconvinced.

"The Shade may be our only option. This new crazed villian has us pinned down. Kakuzu and Killer Shark are both locked up but this new villian, this 'Scarecrow', is out and about causing insanity left and right. We are still trying to deal with Orochimaru's gang and have no chance with this insanity causing maniac! I'm going to call for his help."

Tsunade looked back at her subordiantes and silently asked if there were any other objections before walking outside where a large spotlight was set up. A "S" was on the light and when the Commisioner fired it up, the symbol spread over the clouds. Across the city, a raven-haired young man gave a crazed smile as he saw the sign go up on the clouds.

On the terrace of an elegant mansion, two youths were sparing. "Prepare to lose Sasuke!" yelled the blond haired teen as he launched himself at the more serious teen. Sasuke blocked his attacked and kicked the blonde's feet out from under him. The other youth fell to the ground with a thud. Sasuke brushed his black hair out of his face as he smiled at the blonde, "you'll have to do better than that Naruto." Naruto picked himself and prepared to launch himself back into the duel when they both saw the "S" appear on the clouds.

They quickly moved to the library where their adoptive father, Kakashi Hatake, and their butler, Iruka, currently were. "Master Sasuke and Master Naruto, I realise you enjoy sparing in the rain, but tracking it in..." "It's up again Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up from his book and nodded to Iruka. "You know what to do." "Of course sir," Iruka said, bowing, as Kakashi and his two sons moved to a hidden elevator behind a bookcase. They descended and quickly changed into there respective personas. Kakashi changed, put on one eyepatch, and took off his black wig concealing his silver hair. Sasuke threw on his suit with a black cape and put on his mask (the type that conceals only the eyes). Naruto put on his orange and brown clothes with a bandanna mask (like your classic western movie mask). They were the Terrifying Trio; The Shade, The Raven, and The Fox.

They hurried towards their vechiles. Shade and Raven jumped into Shade's car while Fox jumped onto his own motorbike, lovingly named "Foxtrot". It was Fox's prized possesion. "Ready to ride shotgun again Raven?" Fox said laughing. Shade was strict about certain things; one being that until you had a driver's license, no driving by yourself. Fox was esctatic when he had turned 16 and had his. Shade got him his motorbike to help them move faster. Raven still had six or seven months to go and Fox wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"Quit the teasing Fox," Shade said as the door opened up. "Let's move fast." They roared out of their lair as the door sealed behind them and was camouflagoued. The two vechiles raced through the streets of Gotham City. They parked in an alley and quickly used their ninja-like skills to scale the building and come into the commisioner's office where she and he officers were waiting. Tsunade nodded to them, "Shade, Raven, Fox, welcome. We have a dire situation developing. Some man being called the "Scarecrow" is tearing up Western Gotham. We need to get him in Arkham." "His weapons?" "We don't know; none of our men have been able to get close enough to him. He uses some toxins to drive them all insane."

Shade nodded and they moved back out the window. "We'll contact you." He paused, then turned back. "What was his name?" "Itachi Uchiha." Shade barely heard Raven gasp. "Thank you." Once they got back to their vechiles, Shade caught Raven as he nearly fell in a daze. Fox watched concerned. "Shade, I can't believe it..." "I know, I know." "My brother, alive and insane..." Fox's eyes widened. Scarecrow was Raven's brother!? This could be an issue.

Meanwhile, in West Gotham, The Scarecrow laughed insanely as he lobbed another grenade full of his fear/insanity poision. He grabbed a Police rookie by the collar and turned him around and watched the halluciation inspired fear destroying the man's sanity. He let go and walked clumsily, a little drunk off of the fear, the insanity. Scarecrow flung his head back a pealed off another round of laughter. "COME FOR ME SHADE! BRING YOUR LITTLE FREINDS! YOU WILL BE A PLEASURE TO KILL!"

Sorry if it was short. Know how to get it longer? Review! And, of course, tell me how to make it better. And, just for clarification, here are the characters used so far and the characters they replace. (Naruto and Sasuke both take the place of Robin because I couldn't decide on which to use so I just used both.)

Kakashi "Shade" - Batman

Naruto "Fox"- Robin

Sasuke "Raven" -Robin

Iruka - Alfred

Tsunade - Commisioner Gordon

Itachi "Scarecrow" - Scarecrow

Kisame "Killer Shark" - Killer Croc

Kakuzu - Penguin


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ****DISTURBIA**** part ****1**

**I do not own Naruto or Batman, but believe me I wish I did.**

"Who is Itachi? Beyond being Sasuke's brother," Naruto asked Kakashi. It was the next day; Sasuke was still in bed sleeping. Kakashi leaned back and sighed. He missed the days when his mornings were quiet and calm. Naruto began again, "I know he's an orphan like me, but what happened? Every time I try to ask, he just glares at me."

"Perhaps he doesn't want you to know," Kakashi said, turning back to his book. Naruto was shaking his head, "That doesn't matter. Remember what happened when we went after that gang boss and it turned out he had killed my parents?" Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temple. "Unfortunately..."

"Stop it Fox!" Shade yelled. They had come to the hideout to arrest the gang boss. Simple enough. They had incapacitated all of his guards when Fox had seen something. It was a beautiful necklace. The boy had recognised it as belonging to his parents, specifically his mom. After listening about how the gang boss talked about the "pathetic" Uzamakis and their "sniveling, snott-nosed brat", Fox had flown into a rage. Raven had tried to hold him down, but while his martial arts were slightly better than Fox's, he didn't have the same strength and power Fox had. And that was under _normal_ circumstances.

"SHUT UP!" Fox said, slamming Raven into a nearby wall. His rage filled eyes saw a shard of glass and grabbed it. He ran at the man which Shade had currently pinned. The gang boss's eyes widened with suprise and fear as he could see Fox was aiming for his heart. Fox was almost to them, hate pouring from his every movement. Shade threw the boss to the ground and grabbed Fox's wrist and deflected his attack. He quickly knocked Fox out so he wouldn't try to do anything else. He laid his partner down when the gang boss made a run for it. Raven was waiting and knocked him out with a upper-cut to the jaw. Raven then limped over; Shade picked up Fox and put him over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Raven grimaced, "I think my ankle is sprained and my back is going to have bruises in the morning."

"I don't want Sasuke to go through something like that." Kakashi sighed; Naruto was right in this case. "Sasuke's family was murdered. A man still unknown had broken into the house and had tied up the rest of the family. Sasuke was at school so he missed most of this." "Most?" Kakashi nodded, "They were tortured; his mother, father, his brother. They were a mess by the time the police got there. Now, towards the end, Sasuke came home from school." Naruto's jaw dropped, "dear god... don't tell me..." Kakashi sighed, leaning his head back. "No; he didn't find them dead. They were still alive, all of them. They all looked terrible an blood-covered but they were still alive. Then the mystery man grabbed Sasuke."

"Oh my god... I had no idea." "He had his fingers and ribs broken, was beaten, and then forced to watch as the man killed his father and mother. His captor had made one mistake though; he had forgotten to gag Sasuke. His screams brought neighbors running, some armed. When they burst through the door, the torturer made his exit. The police were called and they hurried to untie Itachi; which, in hindsight, was a bad idea. Itachi bolted, trying to escape the nightmare he had just been through. He was gone before anyone could stop him and he hasn't been seen since. Until recently, that is." Naruto was quiet, "I could see why he wouldn't want to bring it up. Jesus, aand I thought I had had it bad."

Iruka walked into the room, "Sir, breakfest is ready. And, that book that Mr. Jiraiya wrote that you ordered has arrived." Kakashi's eyes light up, "Excellent!" They walked into the dinning room where Sasuke was sleepily pulling himself to his chair. Naruto passed by Sasuke as he yawned. "You tired Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he sat down. "The late night missions are getting too me," Sasuke said, shaking his head to clear some of the tiredness. "Awwww, does wittle Sasuke need to go to bed earlwier?" Sasuke glared at the grinning blond. "Shut up."

"Boys, be nice," Kakashi said, eating his omlet. "But, there something we need to talk about." Naruto quieted down. Sasuke took a deep breath, "It's about Itachi right?" "Yes. What are you comfortable watching?" Sasuke was a bit taken back, "What?" "Itachi has gone nuts and is wrecking havoc. I doubt he will be the prettiest sight and then having to arrest him... I just want to know if you are up to it or want to sit this one out." Naruto watched Sasuke, concerned. "I don't know," Sasuke said truthfully. Thinking, Kakashi nodded, "Then let us take point. Hang back a little, in case it's too much." Sasuke nodded.

Meanwhile, across town, Gotham City Police Special Volunteer Squad 8 was moving in to try and find Scarecrow. Several specialized squads had been made in light of Shade's recent sucess. Squad 8 was all about stealth and infiltration, partly since they were volunteers... and kids. "You guys are clear," Hinata said. She and squad leader Kurenai were in the van. Hinata was a prodigy in radar and technology so she normally stayed behind in the van. "Gotcha Hinata. Shino, ready?" Kiba's voice said, coming over the earpieces. Kiba was not half bad of a martial artist and actually has metallic claws he would strap to his hand. He was fascinated with dogs and was the muscle of the squad, "Of course," said the third member, Shino. Shino was an expert in chemicals and lockpicking. He didn't normally fight; normally he'd hit you with knockout gas or the like.

The two quickly made their way towards the ruined blocks ahead. At least ten blocks had been hit and it was only going to get worse. They took seperate sides of the ruined street and stuck to the shadows. "This gas... it's interesting. Even in small amounts, you can feel it's power." Kiba snickered. Oh Shino and his nerdy moments. The dude dresses like a badass with his jacket and sunglasses and has that stoic attitude but then he'd find something interesting to him and all his badassary goes out the window. "Thanks Kiba," said Shino. Kiba froze. Shit, he had thought out loud! "Well damn. You're not going to hold that against me are you? Cause you excel at grudges." "hmmm... Kiba come look at this."

Kiba made his way over to where Shino was. Written on the nearby wall, in big red letters ("blood" Shino confirmed) was the word DISTURBIA. Kiba chuckled, "Well, this is a suprisingly good name for this area now." Another, darker, crazier chuckle came from behind them. "Indeed." The pair whirled around as Scarecrow got ready to release more gas in their face.

**Looks like Shino and Kiba are in trouble. Like last time, here's the list of characters and who they take the place of. Of course Squad 8 was my own invention, but, let's face it, it's suprising the normal Gotham hasn't created teams like that (maybe not kids but you get the jist).**

Kakashi "Shade" - Batman

Naruto "Fox"- Robin

Sasuke "Raven" -Robin

Iruka - Alfred

Tsunade - Commisioner Gordon

Itachi "Scarecrow" - Scarecrow

Kisame "Killer Shark" - Killer Croc

Kakuzu - Penguin


End file.
